The invention relates generally to the field of devices comprising a means to protect the back of a diver's head from injurious or undesirable contact with the regulator valve assembly of a scuba tank. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices which are attachable to the regulator valve assembly, preferably in a removable manner, and are composed of material having shock absorbing properties.
Underwater divers utilize scuba tanks, relatively large canisters of compressed, breathable gas mixtures, to allow for extended and deep excursions in the water such that the user may remain submerged for long periods of time. The term scuba is an acronym for the phrase self-contained underwater breathing apparatus. The tanks are typically elongated metal cylinders with a somewhat semi-spherical upper end having an opening to which is attached a regulator valve assembly. The regulator valve assembly typically comprises a rigid stem member, usually made of metal, which extends axially from the tank several inches and a rigid manifold or connecting conduit to which a flexible hose or hoses are attached, the hoses extending to the mouthpiece worn by the diver, pressure gauges or other devices. The manifold or connecting conduit, also usually made of metal, are sometimes mounted forward of the stem member, i.e., in the direction toward the diver when the tanks are being used. The tanks are worn strapped to the back of the diver, with the regulator valve assembly positioned just behind the neck of the diver. Because of this positioning, it is relatively easy for the diver to strike the back of his or her head against the rigid regulator valve assembly. Additionally, the harness maintaining the tank on the diver may loosen as the diver goes deeper since the pressure increase causes the diver's chest to contract. When the diver is swimming in the water and strikes the assembly while tilting his or her head to look upward, this contact is annoying and uncomfortable. In other circumstances, however, the accidental contact can be hazardous, such as when jumping into the water from a dive boat. If the diver is not careful and the angle of entry of the head into the surface of the water is not proper, the water can drive the diver's head forcefully backward against the regulator valve assembly, resulting in damage to the head in the nature of bruising or a laceration, or in extreme circumstances in loss of consciousness. Likewise, if the diver does not properly tuck his or her chin upon entry, the surface of the water can force the tank itself upward to strike the back of the head.
There are devices known for protecting the stems, manifolds or the entire regulator valve assemblies from damage when the scuba tanks are being stored or transported. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,806 to White and U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,760 to Miller. There are also many devices known for the protection of the valve assemblies for any type of compressed gas storage tank. The protective devices are formed of rigid, strong materials, typically metal or hard plastic, because their purpose is to prevent damage to the valve assembly if the tank is dropped or struck by a heavy object. Such devices obviously offer no protection to the diver in the situation when a scuba tank is in use, as a rigid and hard protective device would cause the same problems for the exposed and unprotected back of the diver's head as the naked regulator valve assembly itself. This is seen clearly in the White '806 patent, where the valve guard is designed such that it may be maintained in position on the upper end of the tank while the tank is in use, suitable apertures being provided for access and passage of the flexible hose or hoses, but the device is to be made of high impact plastic or like material. Diving with the guard of White '086 in place would make it more likely that the diver would injure themselves, since the guard presents a larger contact area than the naked regulator valve assembly itself.
It is an object of this invention to provide a protective device in the nature of a shock absorbing pad or body which protects the back of the head of a diver from injurious, painful or annoying accidental contact when attached to the regulator valve assembly of a scuba tank to cover at least the forward, upper portion of the regulator valve assembly. It is a further object to provide such a device which is detachable and adjustable, such that a single device can be used with regulator valve assemblies of differing design yet still be properly disposed between the regulator valve assembly and the back of the diver's head. It is a further object to provide such a device which comprises a flexible, shock absorbing main body with attachment straps for encircling the regulator valve assembly, or portions thereof, such that the main body remains properly positioned during use. These objects, and other objects not specifically expressed but which will become clear after a complete reading of the disclosure, are accomplished as discussed below.